


It's 4PM

by Ruko (reonkuwataa)



Category: Fate/EXTRA CCC - Fandom, Fate/Grand Order, Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Devout Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Excessive Semen, F/M, Mind Break, Pegging, Sex Toys, Squirting, Teasing, surprisingly more sex toys than one would expect, why shouldn't i be, yes i'm just being outright here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonkuwataa/pseuds/Ruko
Summary: It was just a matter of time, really.
Relationships: Belial (Granblue Fantasy)/Sessyoin Kiara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	It's 4PM

**Author's Note:**

> This was written simply because I was told not to. That, and the idea was too good to not actually act on.  
> Written after too much caffeine, but even so, I do hope it's enjoyable. I don't trust myself to write Belial well at all tho, so i mean

Their initial fling lasted a century, what felt like mere moments between two beings beyond time and space. Though the realm of the carnal was their shared specialty, the Primarch and the Bodhisattva both had things to teach one another, things to learn from one another. One such thing was the equal sharing of power and control, the shift necessary to achieve balance, the dogma of Yin and Yang. For all good to exist, there must be an equal and opposite evil; as much as those forces oppose one another, without each other, neither is able to exist. What's more, the theory of there being some good in evil and some evil in good ever pervades the mind of scholars of Shingon Tachikawa Eiten, with Kiara being no exception...

Really, it was just a prelude to Kiara offering to fuck Belial in the ass.

Not like it took more than a second for him to accept. As much as he enjoyed tampering with Heaven's Hole, what led so many humans to their zealous obsession and eventual demise, his own hole was just _so_ neglected. It was unfair, how often he'd been left with only a plug, or a vibrator, or even his own fingers. Kiara was someone he could enjoy taking him so fiercely, as well-- The very thought of those gentle hands that so often performed mudrā seals at his waist, gripping his hips, and that gentle voice that preached of salvation telling him just how well he was taking that fake cock, it all had him shaking with anticipation as he sat waiting on all fours, legs spread just far enough apart.

"You've presented yourself in such a way that I can't help but think you're begging for me," that very voice rang out, smooth and sultry with each seductively spoken syllable. Why did Kiara have to be so damn good at what she did in the bedroom? The answer was simple in her mind, albeit a question in turn: Who would want to be saved by some clumsy, inexperienced attendant of a prophet? Those hands her friend desired at his waist were busy affixing that faux-phallus through the hole in her harness, running warmed lubricant along each inch of that ridged silicone length. Her own pleasure was assured, at least, with a vibrating plug within her snug cunt, and her clit would surely be cared for with each slap of her hips against that perfect ass Belial was gifted with. As one hand spread the lube along that dildo, another parted the Primarch's ass to better look at his hole. It would just be amateurish to miss her mark, after all.

It was right about when she'd finished coating her toy that Belial started becoming impatient. "Are you just gonna play with my asscheeks all night? C'mon, you've done this much, I'm sure it's _plenty_ lubed up--" Thankfully, that was when his plea was answered with the hand previously working that toy now slathering the remaining lubricant around his waiting pucker at first, two fingers carefully sliding inside. Oh, it was such a snug fit, even for two fingers, yet his body was just so wonderfully compliant. He truly was made for taking cock as much as he gave it, wasn't he? Kiara couldn't help but giggle as her fingers curled towards his prostate, brushing ever so gently against it to be rewarded with that throaty groan and an errant twitch of his dangling cock. Another finger was added, if only to tease further, as her middle finger rested atop her index and ring finger to more properly press against that sensitive spot in his guts.

Those whines! Those whimpers and groans! It was music to the ears of the savior. Yet, it could not go on forever, as her fingers were only the appetizer. Belial seemed just as upset that such delicious stimulation had to end so soon, looking back at his friend with that pitiful look. Brows raised, eyes half-lidded... He really looked like such a slut. He was even wiggling his ass, begging for more without a word from his mouth. That was enough for Kiara to press the tip of her dildo against his waiting asshole, the length in her hand before slowly pushing in one inch, one and a half...

_"Ahn--!"_

And just like that, the rest was unceremoniously slammed right into the primal's guts. That noise just delighted Kiara to no end, a chill running down her spine as her cunt clenched around that vibrating plug. Was there any end to the delicious fun of being the one in charge? The one in control, the one to take this man of immense power by the hair as her hips draw back and slam into him once more. Her pace was far from gentle, far from merciful, but only because she knew how much Belial liked it rough. He at least moaned out his gratitude, lips curled into a wild grin as his eyes rolled skyward. Oh, if only she could feel how accepting his body was, yet still so wonderfully tight around that textured length that slammed so ruthlessly into him. All the while, in the midst of the sound of skin slapping against skin, of panting and moaning from both parties, he could hear the frenzied words of the Last Prophet.

"Blessed is he who seeks purity, for his soul shall devour all others. Blessed is he who offers himself unto the savior, for he shall be first to taste Nirvana." Each phrase was punctuated with an angled thrust against his prostate, forcing a globule of thick precum from his dick as it swung back and forth. Words were beyond him at this point, his head hanging as his fingers curled into tight fists against the sheets to keep him grounded. He was coming apart at the seams, and Kiara couldn't get enough, openly licking her lips as the Demon God Pillars within her squirmed so violently. She'd already cum once without realizing, her slick leaking onto the sheets with every motion, but what mattered was the show in front of her. Leaning in close, her lips just next to his ear, she whispered to her friend as she fucked him into the mattress.

"Mmn-- Have you had enough, Belial?" That was met with a weak shake of his head. He could still comprehend her words, huh? She needed to fuck him harder, faster. "Is your mind breaking?-- Nngh... Does your body crave release?" This time, the gesture she received as an answer was a nod. She couldn't help giggling to herself, ever so excited for an overwhelming climax for them both. "Do you offer this body to me, Belial?"

That was met by him throwing his head back, tears forming involuntarily as his only recourse was matching her thrusts, fucking her back with such force that provided such lovely pressure for her clit. It made her spine straighten once more, standing upright on her knees as those nails dug into his skin hard enough to leave little crescent-shaped wounds in his hips.

"Good boy."

It didn't take much longer for him to cum, that thick seed utterly ruining the sheets below. A handful more of those hard, fast pushes like the needle of a sewing machine, and he cried out as his entire body tensed, rope after rope shooting from his neglected member. It was a shame that load would effectively be wasted for how viscous it was, how virile, just how _much_ Belial came; just from looking at it, it looked like far too much. And from how he practically screamed out, babbling as he began to lose his voice, he came pretty damn hard, too. As for Kiara? All this stimulation in tandem with that vibrator still wreaking havoc on her g-spot pushed her to a point where her fluids gushed forth from her in a quick orgasmic torrent, met with a moan just as loud as Belial's. This was perfect, was it not? Even as they both struggled to regain their breath, Kiara couldn't help but remember her laughable preamble into this and how oddly fitting it was. There couldn't exist a dominant personality without some desire to submit, there existed no submissive personality without some deep desire to dominate, if only once. In itself, this soon-to-be-routine swap of power was quite the appropriate example of the basic philosophy of Yin and Yang.

Piousness aside, as she cleaned herself up, she couldn't get enough of how utterly wrecked Belial looked on that bed of his. Was that how he felt whenever he'd finished taking her for himself? No wonder they'd agreed on spending their free century like this.

Perhaps after all was said and done, they could meet again and go for a millennium.


End file.
